VA - Reading the future
by BobbyBoo'sbestfriend
Summary: The gang comes together to read the books before everything actually happens. Rose meets Dimitri for the first time as well as Abe and Adrian. How will everyone react?


_Okay, I know that this has been done before but I found the idea pretty good so I tried it mysef. This fanfiction is about the gang reading the series before it actually happens. It all starts with the scene we first meet Dimitri in so the first few lines are from the book._

_I am not a native speaker so please forgive me any mistakes I made!_

_I don't own anything! Richelle Mead does._

* * *

**Panicked and not entirely in control of my higher reasoning, I acted out of instinct. I pressed up to Lissa, keeping her behind me and away from the man who appeared to be the leader.  
"Leave her alone," I growled. "Don't touch her."  
His face was unreadable, but he held out his hands in what was apparently supposed to be some sort of calming gesture, like I was a rabid animal he was planning to sedate.  
"I'm not going to - "**

He never got to finish that sentence. Out of nowhere, several dark figures appeared behind him, knocking the tall guardian to the ground. When Dimitri didn't move they turned toward Lissa and me, slowly walking in our direction. My heartbeat quickened and I realized that we didn't have the slightest chance against them.

"Please, don't panic", said the man – at least that's how he or whatever it was sounded – on the left. "We won't harm you if you drink this voluntarily."

He raised his hand and showed us a little bottle filled with some kind of greenish liquid. _No way, _I thought. _I'm not gonna drink this!_

"What do you want from us?" I asked suspiciously.

"We just want you to drink this", the man repeated in a low voice. "There is some place you need to be and we are the ones to take you there."

"Don't worry", added another. "It won't hurt or kill you."

"Rose", whispered Lissa from behind. "Maybe we should do as they say. If we don't, I fear that they'll force us to."

I swallowed. "Fine", I answered and made an unsure step toward the dark figure, taking the bottle out of its hand. "Where is it going to take us?"

"You'll see" That was the only reply I received.

I took a sip and handed the bottle over to Lissa. Before I had the chance to say something else, my vision turned blurry and I backed out, falling into a heavy and endless darkness.

I awoke to someone shaking me.

"Rose?" I heard Lissa's voice right next to my ear. "Rose, are you okay?"

I blinked and a moan escaped my lips as I straightened myself up into a sitting position.

"Where are we?" I asked, glancing around the room. The floor was covert by an antique carpet whose color bore a great resemblance to blood. Next to a dark wooden door was a fireplace with a small fire already spending some light. In front of it, there was a comfortable-looking sofa with two armchairs on either side, surrounding a small table that drew its attention to me.

"I don't know, Rose", answered Lissa honestly. "What do you think?"

I shrugged, rising to my feet. "I haven't got the slightest idea but…" I said. "Those books might be helpful."

Lissa followed my gaze and her eyes landed on the small table. Several books had been put there, perhaps by one of the mysterious figures we met on the streets earlier today. Or was it even today? I didn't know since there was no clock to be seen and therefore I couldn't really tell what time it was.

"What do you think they're about?" She said and grabbed one with the title _Blood Promise_. She began reading the text on the back and her eyes widened. "Rose, I… I believe it's about you."

I stared at her. "What!? Why the hell should someone write a book about me?"

I grabbed another one called _Vampire Academy_ and started reading its summary inside. _Okay,_ I thought. _This is getting really awkward now._

"Perhaps it's just a coincidence", I suggested, although my words didn't sound very convincing but Lissa shook her head.

"No, look, there's a letter addressed to you." She handed it to me and I tried to open it but somehow I wasn't really successful.

Before any of us could say another word, the door opened and eight people stumbled into the room.

"What the…?" I exclaimed when I recognized the intruders – at least most of them. First, there was Eddie Castile, one of my former classmates before Lissa and I left. Then there were Alberta and, to my discontent, the old hag Kirova herself. What on earth was she doing here? Furthermore, I recognized my mom and Christian Ozera entering the room but there were two Moroi I had never seen before in my life. One of them was a young guy with chocolate brown hair and green eyes to whom I felt myself drawn to immediately. It wasn't that I fell in love with him but he had some kind of aura around him that made him somehow personable. The second Moroi was older, quite tall and well-built with cunning dark eyes and black hair. He wore jewelry including a golden hoop earring in one of his ears and a flashy green scarf and was about as tan as a Moroi could be. And then there was the tall guardian from the ally, the one that had been knocked out by those mysterious figures earlier.

I stared at them one by one still trying to figure out what on earth just happened.

"Can anyone please explain why we are all here?" Asked Christian finally and I shrugged.

When nobody seemed to be able to answer that question Lissa took the letter I was still holding out of my hand.

"I think it has something to do with those books over here on the table", she explained to everyone. "Since we've been here a little longer than the rest of you, we had had the chance to have a look at them and read the summary inside. The stories seem to be about Rose and her life but we weren't sure about that. However, this letter might give us some insight on why we are here."

_Great,_ I thought bitterly. _Exactly what I needed – my mom and a hell of a lot of strangers are about to hear the story about my life._

Lissa opened the envelope and started reading:

_ Dear guests,_

_I am sorry for all the confusion this whole thing must have caused but it was and is necessary for the future of some important characters. A few of them are present, others are not but that is not of importance right now. The six books you have probably already found by now are written in Rose's point of view, telling her story or rather what could happen in the future. Many secrets will be revealed and questions answered._

_I want you to read the books in the following order: Vampire Academy, Frostbite, Shadow Kiss, Blood Promise, Spirit Bound and Last Sacrifice. _

_You can leave this room as soon as you have fulfilled the task. Everything you need to survive will be provided._

_The following persons should be present: Rose Hathaway, Vasilisa Dragomir, Edison Castile, Christian Ozera, Alberta Petrov, Headmistress Kirova, Janine Hathaway, Dimitri Belikov, Adrian Ivashkof and Abe Mazur. _

_I am sure that all of you will enjoy reading the books – even you, Rose. J_

_R.M._

"Haha, very funny", I muttered. "We are already having so much fun."

"Rose!" Chastised my mom. "You don't even know what's written in there!"

I rolled my eyes at her. I so did not want anyone to hear about my future, especially not my mother or any stranger.

"So", said the young Moroi happily. "I've got the strong feeling that I will play a huge part in your life, Little Dhampir."

I glared at him. Hell, that guy didn't even know me! "You wish…"

"Who wants to read first then?" Lissa asked and looked around.

"I'll start" Alberta volunteered and stepped forward to grad the book out of Lissa's hand.


End file.
